


Запах

by Nermerous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Вымышленные существа, Дерек боттом, ООС, Стайлз топ, мужская беременность, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nermerous/pseuds/Nermerous
Summary: Запахи играют огромную роль в жизни оборотней. С их помощью можно почувствовать страх, боль, смущение, радость. А можно найти свою любовь.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 20





	Запах

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2015 году.

Вот уже год, как Стайлз стал оборотнем. И ничуть не жалел об этом. Ведь жизнь оборотня такая интересная! 

А вот вы знали, что каждый оборотень источает свой индивидуальный запах, который чувствуют все, но привлекает он только определенных существ? Вот и Стайлз не знал. 

Оказывается, вокруг столько интересных запахов! Например, Лидия пахнет лилиями, Скотт – острыми пряностями, а Джексон нагретой на солнце кожей. Не то, чтобы Стайлз специально нюхал Уиттмора, это вообще вышло случайно. Но лишний опыт лишним не бывает. 

Вместе с необычными запахами пришли и странные чувства. А разве не странно залипать взглядом на альфе своей стаи, когда проходят тренировки? Из-за этого, кстати, Стайлз получает дополнительные травмы, отвлекаясь и пропуская удары. 

Разве не странно, что сердце замирает, когда Дерек смотрит на него своим фирменным взглядом из-под приподнятых бровей, как бы спрашивая, а не идиот ли Стайлз? 

Стилински не знал, что и думать по этому поводу. Ну не мог же он влюбиться в Дерека! Это же абсурдно, смехотворно, нелепо и просто невозможно. Но от таких мыслей внутри становилось тепло-тепло, словно под солнечным сплетением сворачивался горячий меховой комочек. 

В итоге, Стайлз решил особо не заморачиваться, наплевав на всё и просто плывя по течению. Эти странные чувства ему не мешают, даже наоборот, значит и волноваться особо не о чем.

°°°

― Стайлз, Стайлз, смотри! ― в кухню хейлова дома влетела Эрика. Да, сейчас Стилински жил вместе с остальной стаей в отстроенном заново доме. Дерек не возражал, ещё бы он это делал. Вся стая с ним, и это замечательно. 

― Что, Эрика, что такого эпического случилось, что тебе понадобилось внимание скромного меня? 

― Ой, ну тебя! А я нашла зашибенскую вещь! Гляди – духи с феромонами, усиливающими особый запах оборотней. Если ими побрызгаться, то для своей пары ты будешь пахнуть ещё привлекательнее, чем до этого, ― Эрика продемонстрировала более чем невзрачный флакон прозрачного стекла прямоугольной формы. 

― И зачем это? ― Стайлз скучающе посмотрел на девушку, стараясь не показать своего интереса. 

― А вот сейчас и узнаешь! ― Рейес шкодливо улыбнулась и оглянулась на дверь.

Несколько минут ничего не происходило. А потом в коридоре раздались шаги. Очень знакомые шаги. Дверь открылась, и в кухню вошёл Дерек Хейл собственной персоной. 

Эрика подмигнула юному оборотню и подошла к Дереку. 

― Привееет, ― сладким голосом протянула Рейес.

Хейл резко остановился и подозрительно посмотрел на Эрику. Да уж. Стайлз бы тоже насторожился, девушка же даже не скрывала, что задумала пакость. 

Всё ещё улыбаясь, она подняла флакон и обильно брызнула оборотню на шею. По кухне поплыл пока слабый аромат свежескошенной травы и хвои. Эрика брызнула ещё пару раз, и запах усилился. 

Вздыхая этот запах, Стайлз понимал, что происходит что-то интересное. Аромат повышал температуру тела и пробуждал странные желания. Например, Стайлзу хотелось подойти к Хейлу, уткнуться ему в шею и укусить. Хотелось повалить его на кровать и... 

Стайлз медленно поднялся из-за стола и, как ведомый по ниточке, двинулся к Дереку. Глаза его засветились жёлтым, но черты лица не исказились.

― Чем ты меня обрызгала, Эрика? ― спросил Дерек, медленно обходя вокруг стола, держась от Стайлза на приличном расстоянии. Тот не отставал. 

― Всего лишь особые духи с феромонами, усиливающие естественный запах. Мне уже надоело смотреть, как вы ходите вокруг да около. Ясно же, что вас тянет друг к другу, но вы просто не хотите себе в этом признаться. Так что, сейчас берите ноги в руки, идите и трахнитесь!

― Что?.. Эрика, ты... ― но в этот момент Стайлз всё же настиг зазевавшегося Хейла, схватил его в охапку и потащил на второй этаж. Что удивительно, Дерек не сопротивлялся. 

Эрика, полная чувства удовлетворения, села за стол. А услышав первый стон, донёсшийся со второго этажа, с улыбкой посмотрела на флакон в своей руке. Потом встала и покинула дом. Следовало оставить мальчиков одних. И проследить, чтобы им никто не помешал. Сейчас в доме будет очень шумно. 

А в спальне тем временем творилось что-то невероятное. Стайлз, вечно шебутной, беспокойный, крайне эмоциональный, но ни капли не доминантный, неожиданно взял господство над ситуацией. Он толкнул Дерека на кровать и навис над ним, удерживаясь на вытянутых руках. Его горящие глаза, подёрнутые дымкой возбуждения, блуждали взглядом по телу Хейла, впитывая его великолепие, пока что скрытое одеждой. 

Дерек немного приподнялся и отполз по кровати наверх, к подушкам, ложась вдоль матраса. Кровать в комнате Стайлза, словно специально, была оставлена незастеленной. 

Недовольно рыкнув, Стайлз, одним движением острых когтей распорол джемпер Дерека и поскорее стянул его, отбрасывая уже бесполезную тряпку на пол. 

От этого действия Дерек взвыл и дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться, но Стайлз не позволил. Он рыкнул, скаля клыки, и дёрнул обе руки Дерека вверх, удерживая их одной ладонью. 

Взгляд Хейла засветился ярким огнём, Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, словно выискивая там что-то. И он нашёл. Внутренний волк, до этого беснующийся и требующий приструнить зарвавшегося мальчишку, тихо заскулил и затих, успокаиваясь. Его пара рядом, она не причинит вреда, никогда. Просто не сможет. 

От спокойствия волка присмирел и Дерек. Теперь он просто лежал под Стайлзом и выжидательно смотрел на него, словно спрашивая, что же будет дальше? 

И Стайлз не стал медлить. Наклонившись, он прижался губами ко рту Дерека, шалея от собственной наглости. Сквозь туман в голове пробилась слабая мысль о том, что он, чёрт возьми, творит, но тут же исчезла, смытая волнами удовольствия от того, что Дерек ответил на поцелуй. 

Губы Хейла приоткрылись, разрешая, приглашая, и Стайлз немедля воспользовался этим, проскальзывая языком в рот Дерека. И застонал от наслаждения. Шелковистый язык альфы скользнул по его, мягко втягивая в эротический танец. 

Но долго Стайлз не продержался. Из чувственного и неторопливого, поцелуй превратился в напористый и быстрый, даже яростный. Оборотни словно сражались за главенство, но роли уже были определены. Сейчас же, это была игра, искусная прелюдия, завязка перед основным действием. И оно не заставило себя ждать. 

Руки Дерека скользнули по спине Стайлза, задирая рубашку и футболку, проводя ладонями по горячей коже. Им пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы обнажить Стайлза, но не прошло и пары секунд, как губы вновь соединились. 

Стилински прижался бёдрами к паху Хейла, ясно показывая свои намерения. И Дерек немедля откликнулся, толкаясь ему навстречу. 

Это ещё сильнее возбудило Стайлза, он рыкнул сквозь поцелуй, разорвал его и впился губами в шею Дерека, оставляя на коже яркое пятно засоса. 

Почувствовав обжигающее прикосновение, Дерек вздрогнул и запрокинул голову назад, обнажая шею, предлагая себя так откровенно, что из головы Стайлза исчезли все мысли, кроме тех, в которых фигурировал восхитительный мужчина, лежащий под ним и жаждущий его прикосновений. 

Скользя губами по торсу Дерека, Стайлз спустился к его джинсам и принялся их расстёгивать. Руки слегка дрожали, но он всё же справился. Хейл слегка приподнял бёдра, облегчая задачу, и вскоре джинсы отправились следом за кофтами. 

Приподнявшись на руках, Стайлз замер, оглядывая раскинувшееся перед ним тело. Пьяно блестящие светлые глаза, сильная шея, мускулистая грудь, точёный пресс, внушительный стояк. 

На секунду Стайлза охватил страх. Страх сделать что-то неправильно, всё испортить. Мелькнула жалкая мыслишка бросить всё и сбежать, но мгновенно испарилась, когда Дерек согнул ноги в коленях и слегка раздвинул их. 

― Ну же, Стайлз, не тяни, ― хрипло попросил он. 

Этот восхитительный голос с соблазнительной хрипотцой сорвал последние тормоза. В рекордные сроки избавившись от своей одежды, Стайлз так же быстро освободил от неё и Дерека и буквально набросился на него. И тот ничуть не возражал. 

Холодная смазка полилась на бёдра, капая на кровать. И вот, внутри уже орудует палец. Один, второй, третий. А Хейлу всё мало, он задыхался, жмурил свои восхитительные глаза, откидывал голову назад и надрывно стонал от удовольствия. 

Стайлз кусал губы, чтобы самому не застонать только от этого зрелища, впитывал в себя образ разгорячённого жаждущего Хейла и не верил, до сих пор не верил, что всё это принадлежит ему, только ему. 

Дерек принял его легко, словно и был создан для Стайлза. Но ведь так и есть, они пара, те два существа, предназначенные друг другу. Даже в сотнях других жизней, в миллионах перевоплощений они всегда будут вместе. Потому что не может быть иначе. 

Сильные ноги обхватили талию Стайлза, крепко сдавливая, и только тогда тот поверил, что всё происходящее правда. И сорвался. 

Он вколачивался в тело Дерека, буквально вбивал его в постель. Кровать натужно скрипела, долбила в стену, оглашая весь дом громким стуком. 

Дерек стонал, срывая голос, Стайлз вторил ему. Это был не просто секс, это было единение тел, мыслей, душ. И это было прекрасно. Никогда ещё Стайлз не чувствовал себя так восхитительно, так правильно. Только с Дереком Хейлом он обретал себя. 

К финалу они подошли практически одновременно. Дерек восхитительно изогнулся, изламывая позвоночник дугой, и кончил с мучительным стоном, заливая живот спермой. Не выдержав такого вида, Стайлз последовал за партнёром, кончая глубоко внутрь него и обессиленно падая на грудь Дерека, чувствуя кожей влажность семени Хейла. 

― Ты кончил в меня, ― сонно пробормотал Дерек, легко касаясь рукой спины Стайлза. 

― Угу, ― протянул Стилински, закрывая глаза. 

Кажется, Дерек хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не успел, засыпая и продолжая удерживать Стайлза внутри себя.

°°°

Следующим утром, когда парни проснулись, чувства неловкости не было. Было только не проходящее чувство правильности происходящего. Не было признаний в любви, лишних слов. За них всё говорили взгляды, жесты, действия, насквозь пропитанные нежностью, мягкостью. 

Им оставалось только поблагодарить Эрику, с чьего судьбоносного пинка они обрели друг друга. Эрика благодарность приняла, хитро улыбаясь и сверкая глазами.

Стая, что довольно неожиданно, очень благосклонно приняла их отношения. Стайлз несказанно удивился этому и долго не мог поверить. Но после подзатыльника от Лидии и пары лекций об истинных парах, успокоился и просто спокойно зажил. 

А через пару недель, невероятно счастливых для Стайлза и Дерека недель, с последним начало твориться что-то странное. Непонятно с чего Хейл стал сильно уставать, хотя занимался теми же делами, что и прежде. Но теперь он сваливался спать уже к восьми вечера. Поднялась температура тела. Стайлз подозревал простуду или грипп, но кроме повышенной температуры никаких признаков болезни не было. Дерек отмахивался, говорил, что всё нормально, и, видимо, его настигла хроническая усталость. На время Стайлза это успокоило. Но стая видела, что он всё равно переживает. 

А однажды утром Стилински разбудили странные звуки. Он сел на кровати, прислушиваясь, и понял, что звуки доносятся из ванной. А через пару мгновений оттуда вышел бледный Дерек. Последний раз Стайлз видел его таким, когда Хейлу прострелила руку Кейт. 

― Господи, Дерек, что случилось? ― Стайлз соскочил с кровати и подбежал к оборотню. 

― Не знаю, тошнит. Наверное, отравился. 

― Скорее всего вчерашнее мясо было уже не совсем свежим. Кажется, только ты его ел. 

Порешив на том, парни передоелись, умылись и спустились вниз. Вся стая уже была там и завтракала. 

Сев за стол, Стайлз с удовольствием набросился на еду. Жуя тост с джемом, он бросил взгляд на Хейла и замер, тут же перестав жевать и выпрямившись. Хейл стал ещё бледнее, но теперь оттенок его кожи отдавал нежной зеленью. 

― Дерек, что с тобой, почему ты не ешь? ― спросила Лидия. 

В этот момент Дерек сорвался с места и унёсся наверх. Стая недоуменно переглянулась, и все как один уставились в сторону лестницы. 

Дерек вернулся через пару минут. Выглядел он немного лучше, но к еде не прикасался, даже не глядел на неё. 

― Знаешь, будь ты девушкой, Дерек, то беря во внимание предыдущие дни и складывая симптомы, я могла бы предположить, что ты беременный, ― задумчиво произнесла Лидия, глядя на Дерека и вертя в руке вилку. 

За столом воцарилась полнейшая тишина. 

― К-как б-беременный? ― прозаикался Стайлз, бросая беспомощный взгляд на Дерека. 

Тот сидел пришибленный, словно его ударили по голове чем-то крайне тяжёлым. 

― Ну а что ещё я могу предположить? Кишечную инфекцию? У оборотня? ― Лидия пожала плечами. 

― Да хотя бы и так, ― фыркнул Айзек. ― Да ну, бросьте, это невозможно! Дерек мужчина, а мужчины не могут забеременеть. 

― Знаете, я тут вспомнил, ― медленно начал Дерек, и всё внимание тут же оказалось приковано к нему. ― Я как-то читал одну книгу, где разбирался феномен истинных пар. И там упоминалось, очень вскользь, что в таких парах, чисто теоретически, возможна беременность мужчин, ― Дерек поднял голову и посмотрел на ребят. 

Все молчали, обдумывая сказанное. В тот же день Эрика, как самая заинтересованная, была отправлена в аптеку за тестом на беременность. Получив на руки прямоугольную картонную коробочку и надлежащие инструкции, Дерек скрылся в туалете. 

А вся стая замерла в гнетущем ожидании, рассевшись в гостиной, кто где нашёл место. 

Шли минуты, пять, десять, пятнадцать, а Дерек всё не возвращался. 

― Что-то он долго. Может случилось чего? ― немного обеспокоенно спросила Эллисон. 

В этот момент в комнату зашёл Дерек с непроницаемым лицом. 

― Ну? Что там, что? ― Эрика даже подпрыгивала на диване от нетерпения. 

Дерек помолчал пару секунд, словно испытывая терпение стаи, а потом тихо выдохнул:

― Положительный. 

И комната буквально взорвалась шумом. Эрика визжала от умиления, Лидия и Эллисон спорили о поле будущего ребёнка, Скотт и Айзек вслух размышляли и возможности такой беременности, Бойд, как обычно, молчал, но в его взгляде можно было заметить слегка удивлённое одобрение.

И только Стайлз молчал. Он сидел на краю дивана и смотрел в одну точку. В его голове не укладывалась вся информация. Мужчины могут быть беременными. Дерек беременный. Дерек, чёртов Хейл, хмурая задница, брутальный оборотень, беременный!

― Стайлз? ― справа от Стилински возникла фигура Дерека. ― Ты не рад? 

Стайлз поднял голову и перевёл взгляд на Дерека. Тот стоял, слегка опустив голову и выглядел таким одиноким и потерянным, что у Стайлза сжалось сердце от щемящей нежности. 

Он поднялся с дивана, подошёл к Хейлу и обнял его. 

― Не говори глупости. Конечно же я рад. Ведь у нас будет малыш, самый настоящий. У меня будет от тебя ребёнок, Господи, о таком я и мечтать не мог! ― тихо проговорил Стайлз на ухо Дереку. 

Тот удовлетворённо хмыкнул, потираясь носом о шею Стайлза. 

― Готовься выполнять все мои прихоти, папочка Стайлз, ― пробормотал Дерек с улыбкой в голосе. 

Стайлз широко улыбнулся, чуть отстраняясь от Дерека, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. 

― О, непременно. 

И потянулись нелёгкие месяцы беременности. Токсикоз у Дерека прошёл быстро, как и температура. Хейл вернулся в норму, зато обзавёлся просто зверским аппетитом. Он мог за день съесть недельный запас еды. Это сказывалось и на фигуре. Хейл прибавил несколько фунтов, плюс развивающийся ребёнок. Но Дереку было наплевать и он продолжал поглощать еду в неимоверных количествах. 

А потом аппетит резко пропал, Дерек даже умудрился похудеть. Теперь, еду в него приходилось заталкивать силком. Справлялся с этим только Стайлз, путём долгих уговоров. 

Стайлза радовало, что Дерек не превратился в капризную мамочку, требующую исполнения её прихотей в любое время дня и ночи. Дерек лишь несколько раз разбудил Стайлза посреди ночи, но и то только для того, чтобы ненавязчиво пожаловаться на кошмары. Успокоив любимого, Стайлз снова засыпал, зная, что Дерек рядом, родной и тёплый. 

С каждой неделей живот всё увеличивался, чего Дерек неимоверно стеснялся, пряча его под объёмными свитерами, неизвестно откуда появившимися в гардеробе оборотня. 

Стайлза это неимоверно возмущало, а впрочем, не только его. Вся стая желала наблюдать за развитием будущего члена их стаи, их семьи. Хейлу пришлось смириться с этим и избавиться от безразмерной одежды. Теперь живот был хорошо виден под обтягивающими футболками. 

Дерек ворчал, но не делал попыток прикрыться, видимо, смирился. 

А вскоре, малыш в первый раз толкнулся. Произошло это на тренировке. Дерек сидел в кресле, завёрнутый в тёплый плед по самые уши и командовал. Тренировать лично он не мог, так что управлял стаей дистанционно. Стайлз, как отец ребёнка, имел особые привилегии и мог пропускать тренировки. Стая добродушно ворчала на это, но не более.

― Ой, ― Дерек резко выпрямился, словно прислушиваясь. 

― Что, что случилось? ― Стайлз тут же всполошился.

Ничего не говоря, Хейл схватил парня за руку, сунул её под плед и положил себе на живот. Стайлз замер, ощущая под ладонью тёплую кожу, твёрдую округлую выпуклость. Всё же, он до сих пор немного боялся касаться живота Дерека, делая это довольно редко. Дерек обижался на это, но ничего не говорил, надеясь, что у Стайлза это пройдёт.

― Что?.. ― начал было Стайлз, но был прерван. 

― Чшш, тихо, ― Дерек поднял руку вверх. 

Стилински замер, ничего не понимая, а потом почувствовал. Мягкий, но упругий толчок в самый центр его ладони. 

Закусив губу, Стайлз поднял на Хейла сияющие глаза. 

― Он толкнулся, Господи, он толкнулся, ― восторженно проговорил парень. 

Дерек на это только закивал. 

― Эй, ребята, чего там у вас? ― позвал Айзек, когда команды от Дерека перестали поступать. 

― Малыш толкнулся! ― воскликнул Стайлз. 

Все тут же радостно заголосили, обсуждая это. 

С этого момента, поведение Стайлза разительно поменялось. Теперь он не отходил от Дерека ни на шаг, всё норовил прикоснуться к нему, погладить живот, поцеловать в шею, потереться носом о щёку, чмокнуть в губы. 

Дерека это неимоверно радовало. И тот и другой осознали, как им не хватало этих прикосновений. 

Кстати, секса у них не было. Не хотелось ни тому ни другому. Им с лихвой хватало простых прикосновений, нежных, немного невинных ласк, поцелуев. 

К восьмому месяцу Дерек стал походить на шарик. И Стайлзу стало казаться, что он вернулся на пару лет назад, в самое начало его знакомства с Дереком. Потому что поведение того вернулось к хмурому и угрюмому. Дерек был недоволен своим внешним видом, всё чаще и чаще стал запираться в комнате и категорически отказывался оттуда выходить. 

Стайлз места себе не находил, ведь по сути, это он виноват в происходящем. Все убеждали Стилински, что его вины тут нет, что скоро это пройдёт, но тот продолжал винить себя. 

Таким образом прошло время до родов. И появились другие заботы. Дерека очень волновало то, каким образом ребёнок появится на свет, ведь женских половых органов у Хейла не имелось. 

Спас ситуацию Алан Дитон, который был посвящён в происходящее. Его сильно заинтересовал феномен мужской беременности, и он решил не упускать шанс исследовать это. К тому же у него, так удачно, оказался знакомый медик, тоже оборотень, который не отказался помочь с родами.

Когда подошёл срок делать кесарево сечение, Дерек, в немного неадекватном состоянии, буквально пинками выгнал всех из дома. Внутри остался только сам Дерек, Дитон и приглашённый доктор. Все остальные коротали время на улице, снедаемые волнением. 

Больше всех переживал, конечно же, Стайлз. Он нарезал круги по траве, кусая свои пальцы и громко сопя. 

В конце концов, Лидия не выдержала и сильным движением усадила парня на траву, придавливая его плечи руками. 

― Успокойся! От твоей беготни уже голова кружится. Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты переживаешь, но мы все тоже волнуемся, так что, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках! 

Стайлз поднял на неё несчастный взгляд. 

― Лидия, я боюсь. А что, если что-то случится с Дереком или с ребёнком? Я же не переживу, ― парень опустил голову и тихонько всхлипнул. 

Лидия и Эллисон переглянулись и одновременно обняли Стайлза. 

― Не бойся, всё будет хорошо. Дерек сильный, он справится, ― произнесла Арджент, поглаживая парня по спине. 

Скотт тоже подошёл к другу и сжал его плечо в молчаливой поддержке. Все остальные просто сгрудились рядом, показывая, что Стайлз не один. 

― Спасибо вам, ребята. Что бы я без вас делал? ― Стайлз посмотрел на стаю. 

― И дальше продолжил бы вытаптывать траву на лужайке, ― фыркнула Эрика, разряжая обстановку. 

Дальнейшее ожидание уже не было таким тяжёлым, потому что Стайлз был преисполнен уверенности в то, что всё будет хорошо. 

Через двадцать минут дверь открылась, и на пороге показался Дитон. На его лице было необычайное воодушевление, он радостно улыбался, словно это у него родился ребёнок. 

― Стайлз, иди. Дерек ждёт тебя, ― он махнул рукой, шире открывая дверь. 

Стайлз тут же рванул внутрь, слыша за спиной возмущения стаи и слова Дитона о том, что Дерек пожелал видеть только Стайлза. 

Взбежав по лестнице на второй этаж, парень подошёл к двери в спальню и замер. Зайти было страшно. Стайлз коснулся дверной ручки, но не мог решиться повернуть её.

― Стайлз, иди уже сюда, ― тихо позвал Дерек, точно зная, что его услышат. 

Выдохнув, Стилински приоткрыл дверь и проскользнул в комнату. 

Дерек лежал на кровати, укрытый одеялом, немного бледный и слегка уставший. На его груди лежал свёрток, закутанный в белые простыни. 

Подойдя к кровати, Стайлз опустился на колени перед ней и поцеловал Дерека в лоб, безмолвно благодаря. 

― Эй, а у нас мальчик, ― произнёс Дерек. 

― Это замечательно. Вот все обрадуются, ― Стайлз не мог сдержать улыбки, с нежностью глядя на укутанного малыша.

Хейл аккуратно отогнул край ткани, открывая личико ребёнка. У него был лёгкий тёмный пушок на головке, пухлые щёчки и очаровательно нахмуренные бровки. 

― Он прекрасен, ― выдохнул Стайлз. 

В этот момент малыш заворочался и раскрыл глазки. Стилински замер, встречая светло-карий с жёлтым оттенком взгляд. 

Малыш увидел папочку, что-то заурчал на своём языке и заулыбался. 

От избытка чувств, Стайлз уткнулся головой в матрас. Ему хотелось позорно разреветься, но не от горя, а от безграничного счастья. 

Ему на макушку опустилась тёплая ладонь и мягко взъерошила волосы. 

― Стайлз, этот ребёнок просто обязан стать нашим законным сыном, ― произнёс Дерек тоном, не терпящим возражений. 

Стайлз замер, а потом неверяще посмотрел на Хейла. 

― Это?.. 

― Ага. 

Стайлзу хотелось громко закричать, чтобы весь мир слышал о его счастье, а потом задушить своего будущего мужа в объятиях, но из-за ребёнка ограничился лишь поцелуем, насквозь пропитанным нежностью. 

Они обязательно узаконят свои отношения и своего сына. А все беды и несчастья могут идти стороной, они больше не страшны. Ведь истинную пару хранит сама Любовь.


End file.
